Psyduck (Pokémon)
|} Psyduck (Japanese: コダック Koduck) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 33. Biology Psyduck is a yellow Pokémon that resembles a duck or bipedal platypus. Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, and it has a wide, flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands. Psyduck is constantly stunned by its headache and is unable to think very clearly. It usually stands immobile, trying to calm its headache. However, when its headache becomes too severe, it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers. The use of these powers produces brain waves identical to those seen in sleepers, and the Pokémon is unable to recall these episodes. Psyduck lives in and small ponds, but can be seen in rivers in tropical areas as shown in Pokémon Snap. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Misty's Psyduck Psyduck debuted in Hypno's Naptime, where accidentally it. It is a constant source of frustration for her, as it frequently emerges from its Poké Ball to attempt to battle the opponent in substitution of one of her other Pokémon. Regardless of this, she has been shown to deeply care for Psyduck. Despite being generally shown as dimwitted and oblivious, when its gets bad enough, it has been shown to use phenomenally powerful moves, which far exceed its normal ability. Other A Psyduck appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck, under the ownership of . It wasn't as dopey as the Psyduck Misty had, and even proved itself strong in , managing to defeat . However, it lost against a Golduck that Misty used under the belief that her Psyduck had evolved into it. A Psyduck appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back, as a clone to Misty's Psyduck created by . A Psyduck appeared in Sitting Psyduck, under the ownership of a rich girl named . However, the Psyduck didn't like having a pampered lifestyle and kept running away. A Psyduck appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!, where used it as part of their scheme. Nine Psyduck appeared in The Psyduck Stops Here!; they consisted of six parents and three babies. Three of the parents were blocking the path that and needed to pass on their way to Celestic Town. The Psyduck were initially unable to return to their real home, Lake Psyduck, due to three . Minor appearances Two Psyduck appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Wired for Battle! as an image that came up in Shingo's laptop. A Psyduck appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Psyduck appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Psyduck was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A 's Psyduck appeared in Win, Lose or Drew!, where it was seen competing in the . A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Once in a Mawile!, where Samantha's fell in love with it. A Psyduck appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Coordinator's Psyduck appeared in The Saffron Con. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!. A Psyduck appeared in Wild in the Streets!. A Psyduck made a cameo appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . A Coordinator's Psyduck appeared in Dawn's Early Night!, where it was seen participating in a required Double Performance alongside a during the . A Psyduck appeared in Sleepless In Pre-Battle!, where it was spotted by Dawn's Piplup. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle!, where it was seen participating in the Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle. A Psyduck appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Psyduck appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit, Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!, Day Three Blockbusters!, and Battling With a Clean Slate!; and in a flashback in Mega Evolution Special I, and Garchomp's Mega Bond!. It was an inhabitant of Professor Sycamore's lab. Psyduck made cameo appearances in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Battling on Thin Ice!, Grooming Furfrou!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, and A Fashionable Battle!. Two Psyduck appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Psyduck appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!. A 's Psyduck appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!, where it was seen participating in the Poké Puff Contest. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A 's Psyduck appeared in A Showcase Debut!, where it was seen participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, Party Dancecapades!, Master Class is in Session!, and Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Psyduck appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Psyduck appeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! as a resident of the Ninja Village. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Battling at Full Volume!. A Psyduck appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel as one of the Pokémon seen at Nebel Plateau. Two Psyduck appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. A Psyduck appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, under the ownership of a stallholder. It was seen happily giving some to a group of . Six Trainers' Psyduck appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Psyduck appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Psyduck appeared in To Top a Totem!, where it was seen falling out of the sky. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Psyduck appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a fantasy. Two Psyduck appeared in I Choose You!, with one being and the other under the ownership of a Trainer. A Psyduck appeared in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!. Two Trainers' Psyduck appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Multiple wild Psyduck appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where they were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A Psyduck appeared in A Dream Encounter!, in a video advertising Aether Paradise. It appeared again in SM096. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Psyduck appeared on a monitor at Aether Paradise in Mission: Total Recall!. A ed into a Psyduck in Deceiving Appearances!. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in the banned episode SM064. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Tough Guy Trials!. Three Trainers' Psyduck appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Multiple Trainers' Psyduck appeared in The Power of Us. A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids!. Two Psyduck appeared in The Shape of Love to Come!, with one under the ownership a Trainer and the other being seen juggling apples. Two Trainers' Psyduck appeared in I Choose Paradise!. One of them was among the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Paradise Resort. Multiple Psyduck appeared in Securing the Future!, with one being and the rest under the ownership of different Trainers. They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Psyduck appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries . Number two: . Number three: . Number four: . When Psyduck's headache becomes severe, it uses amazing power.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] hooked a Psyduck in File 3: Giovanni and eventually caught it. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga ]] borrowed Misty's Psyduck in The Beginning Of Good Luck?! Pokémon Fortune Telling. In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga, a Psyduck appears in Troubled Pokémon, Psyduck. A was shown with a Psyduck. In the movie adaptations A Psyduck appears in where it was one of the Pokémon put to sleep by . In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] In Sigh for Psyduck, an undead Psyduck that had been brought back to life by Koga's appeared in the Pokémon Tower. It first appeared to like a normal Psyduck, until it attempted an assault on him, during which its eyeballs suddenly sunk into its eye sockets and some skin fell off, revealing its bones. Since it was just a mindless undead Pokémon, it was easily destroyed by Red's Saur's attack. A Psyduck appeared as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. Psyduck physically debuted in Breath of the Dragonair Part 1, where it was used by a Trainer in a surfing contest, before it was interrupted by Lance controlling the winning prize, a . A Psyduck was one of the Pokémon at Earl's Pokémon Academy in Violet City in Slugging It Out with Slugma. A Psyduck appeared in Suddenly Suicune III and Absolutely Azumarill, where tries and fails to it. A Psyduck appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A 's Psyduck appeared in Plugging Past Electrike I. A Psyduck appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. The rented a Psyduck, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Mr. Foreman owns a Psyduck, nicknamed Yeller, which first appeared in Putting a Crimp in Kricketot. A herd of Psyduck appeared in Suffering Psyduck, where they were blocking the route to Celestic Town. However, included among them were Psyduck belonging to Trainers, and this was all a ruse by Team Galactic, which Cynthia catches on to shortly after calming them. A Psyduck appeared in Deprogramming Porygon-Z, under the ownership of a . In Out-Odding Oddish, a Psyduck appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga A Psyduck appeared in The New Pokémon Is Hatched!!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Psyduck residing on Kigan Island appeared in GDZ36. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Psyduck debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. was also shown with a Psyduck. In the Pokémon Zensho manga has a Psyduck in the Pokémon Zensho manga. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Misty's Psyduck makes a small cameo in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the TCG In the TFG One Psyduck figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Psyduck is the third Pokéfloat to appear. Fighting occurs on its head and beak. It then floats up and off the top of the screen as the fighting moves onto . Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Psyduck is a Grab type, Novice class, Primary Spirit. When equipped on a fighter, the fighter's PSI Attack is raised. '' A Psyduck will appear in '' , under the ownership of a journalist named Lucy Stevens. Game data NPC appearances * : A Psyduck appears on the Blue Table, and earns the player points when it is hit. * : A group of Psyduck can be found blocking the northern fork of . After the obtains the Badges in Veilstone City and Pastoria City, Cynthia will hand over a SecretPotion to cure their headaches. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Cerulean City, Cerulean Gym, ( )}} and , Cerulean City, Cerulean Gym, ( )}} ( ing)}} |} |} and , Ilex Forest ( ing)}} and , Ilex Forest ( ing) Routes and , Ilex Forest, National Park }} |} |} }} }} ing) Routes , , , , , , , , , Water Labyrinth, Resort Gorgeous, Memorial Pillar, Green Path, Outcast Island, Tanoby Ruins, Pallet Town, Cerulean City, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, , , Trainer Tower ( ) Routes , , , , Viridian City, Fuchsia City, Four Island, Cerulean Cave, ( ing and ) Treasure Beach, Kindle Road, Bond Bridge, Five Isle Meadow, Ruin Valley, Water Path (walking and ) Cape Brink, Berry Forest , Seafoam Islands, Icefall Cave (walking, ing, and ) Canyon Entrance}} }} |} |} , , , , , , , , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Lake Verity, Celestic Town ( ing) Routes , , Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, Great Marsh Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path (walking and ing)}} , , , , , , , , , Twinleaf Town, Eterna City, Lake Verity, Resort Area, Celestic Town ( ing) Lake Acuity, Lake Valor Oreburgh Gate, Ravaged Path (walking and ing)}} and , Ilex Forest, Seafoam Islands, Cerulean Cave, }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter) (walking and ing)}} (walking and ing)}} |} |} ing)}} ing)}} , , , , , and Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=River}} |area=Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Seafoam Islands}} |} |} |} |} |area=Upgrade binder}} |t=FFF|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Normal & Advanced Mode B)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Beach Zone}} |} |} |area=Lake: Sun-Dappled Bank, Everspring Valley}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Jungle Area: Dangerous Rockets}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 352}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (All Areas)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #2 Petal Dance Psyduck|Japanese|Japan|5|March 16 to April 7, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Psyduck}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Petal Dance Psyduck|English|United States|5|April 12 to May 4, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Petal Dance Psyduck}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Tri Attack Psyduck|English|United States|5|July 12 to August 8, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Tri Attack Psyduck}} |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Psyduck|English|United States|27|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Psyduck}} |PokéPark Egg Psyduck|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Psyduck}} |Junichi Masuda's Psyduck|All|Japan|20|March 5 to October 16, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Junichi Masuda's Psyduck}} |} In-game events |Amnesia Psyduck|Japanese|hide|15|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Amnesia Psyduck_2}} |Amnesia Psyduck|English|hide|15|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Amnesia Psyduck}} |Amnesia Psyduck|French|hide|15|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Amnesia Psyduck}} |Amnesia Psyduck|German|hide|15|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Amnesia Psyduck}} |Amnesia Psyduck|Italian|hide|15|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Amnesia Psyduck}} |Amnesia Psyduck|Spanish|hide|15|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Amnesia Psyduck}} |} GTS events |Jun Psyduck|Japanese|GTS|1|August 19 to 30, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Jun}} |Ken Psyduck|Japanese|GTS|1|August 19 to 30, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Ken}} |ShigeShige Psyduck|Japanese|GTS|1|August 19 to 30, 2007|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#ShigeShige}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |stad1=Normal Box|stad1type=wood box|stad1rar=100|stad1image=no |gsc1=Berry (item) Berry|gsc1type=None|gsc1rar=8|gsc1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=055 |name2=Golduck |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Psyduck, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. * Psyduck is one of fourteen Pokémon that one could collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Psyduck requires the most loops with the Capture Styler to be captured in , surpassing even . * Junichi Masuda has revealed that Psyduck was considered for the role of 's counterpart in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! instead of , but it was ultimately not chosen due to it being deemed too similar in color to Pikachu. * Psyduck is Junichi Masuda's favorite Pokémon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vH0HyA3O6ug Origin Psyduck's design appears to draw inspiration from both s and es. Name origin Psyduck is a combination of ''psychic (referring to its mental powers) and . Koduck may be a combination of 子''ko'' (child) and duck. In other languages and duck |fr=Psykokwak|frmeaning=From and |es=Psyduck|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Enton|demeaning=From |it=Psyduck|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고라파덕 Gorapaduck|komeaning=From , and Duck |zh_yue=傻鴨 Sòhngaap|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Silly duck", possibly based on its silly appearance |zh_cmn=可達鴨 / 可达鸭 Kědáyā|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of Koduck. The last character means duck |bg=ПсиПатето PsiPateto|bgmeaning=From English name and |hi=साइडक Psyduck|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Psyantis|ltmeaning=From English name and |ru=Псайдак Psaydak Психоутка Psikhoutka |rumeaning=Transcription of English name Literally "Psyduck" |vi=Bối rối|vimeaning=From }} Related articles *Misty's Psyduck External links *Article on Wikipedia |} 054 de:Enton es:Psyduck fr:Psykokwak it:Psyduck ja:コダック zh:可达鸭